1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler reducer fixing bracket, and more particularly, to a sprinkler reducer fixing bracket that is capable of just pushing a sprinkler reducer thereinto, thus conveniently installing the sprinkler reducer thereon.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a sprinkler reducer fixing bracket is used as means for installing a sprinkler reducer on a horizontal bar disposed on a ceiling. The sprinkler reducer is connected to a flexible hose on one side thereof and to a sprinkler head on the other side thereof.
A conventional sprinkler reducer fixing bracket includes a body fitted to a horizontal bar through an open portion thereof, means for inserting a sprinkler reducer into the body to allow the reducer to erect vertically and closing the open portion of the body, and locking means for maintaining the closed state of the open portion of the body.
According to the conventional sprinkler reducer fixing bracket, by the way, the means for inserting the reducer into the body to allow the reducer to erect vertically and closing the open portion of the body and the locking means for maintaining the closed state of the open portion of the body should be operated sequentially by a worker standing on a stand and looking up toward the ceiling, thus undesirably making it hard to install the sprinkler reducer on the horizontal bar.
Accordingly, this inventor has studied on a sprinkler reducer fixing bracket capable of just pushing a sprinkler reducer into a body to automatically close an open portion of the body, and as a result, the sprinkler reducer fixing bracket has been developed and proposed.